ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Jurassic World/Interviews
Interview with Joel Coward Jeff Green: Hello Joel Coward, I’m Jeff Green. Joel Coward: Good evening Jeff Green. How’s life been? Jeff Green: Good, (Laughs), how’s your life? Joel Coward: It has been good lately, I had recently had a son. His name is Joel Coward Jr. Jeff Green: Now your a senior, how does it feel? Joel Coward: (Laughs), it feels amazing although I feel like a old man. *Both of them laugh* Jeff Green: So we have some burning questions about the series, mine include, um, I will start off this question with this one. Joel Coward: Ok, if you have trouble with it just let me know. Jeff Green: Are you guys planning to explore this franchise with a prequel series like The Walking Dead did? Joel Coward: Most of the movies I do, for example Roblox Vs Jaws and Super Heroes vs Super Villain, are inspired by other movies. For example, Roblox Vs Jaws was inspired by the Meg and the original jaws. Since this franchise is kinda of inspired by The Walking Dead, I can see probably yeah. Although Jurassic World 3 already set it up. But having a series between these two could be possible. Universal is coming up with a lot of ideas. Jeff Green: My next question is, why are letting this take place 20 years after Jurassic World 3? Joel Coward: I have to say that it was the best idea, Maisie was my favorite character and seeing the world getting taken over by dinosaurs was the thing everyone wanted it. So I decided why not 2 decades, when Maisie is 32 years old. Jeff Green: Another question we want answered is, ill there be any hybrids in this series? Joel Coward: So recently, The Isle creator, Dondi, decided to work with us. The series became darker and it received higher rating, over season 2 and 3. I’m proud of him. I have to say that we might be adding hybrids. Colin Trevorrow told me that there was no hybrids in Jurassic World 3, but he told me that someone can take Indoraptor’s body and kept it a secret. So we decided to expand this idea, we have hyper intelligent dinosaurs now, we will see dinosaurs were tribal things, like tattoos. Dinosaur taming will be a thing in this series if Universal approves it. Dondi has recently made something interesting, he wanted to add the strains from The Isle to this series. I said why not. Jeff Green: So what your saying is we will see more fictional dinosaurs? Joel Coward: Likely yeah. Jeff Green: How many seasons will this series have? Joel Coward: We have another 6 more seasons, if they go well then we can make more seasons. My goal to have over 20 seasons. Jeff Green: Sounds like a lot. Joel Coward: It is a lot. So get your butts ready for more fictional dinosaurs because they make our action than our regular dinosaurs. We seen that in Jurassic World and Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. But don’t get me wrong, normal dinosaurs already gave humanity a run for their money. Now we are adding more horrifying monsters. Jeff Green: I cant wait. Joel Coward: I’ll tell you this, the game is coming soon and the spin off may be coming. The dinosaur apocalypse is rising.